


A love like religion

by MarauderCracker



Series: Fates and worlds away [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, the worst kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Kira falls prey to the myth too. Maybe --maybe there is no maybe. She falls in love with him because he's human and kind and warm and his heart races under her palm when she steps close to him, but sometimes she forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love like religion

**Author's Note:**

> This is not exactly a part of the [#scira reincarnation crying party](http://queerhawkeye.tumblr.com/tagged/scira%20reincarnation%20crying%20party), but it's sadder if you think it as such.

Maybe Kira falls prey to the myth too. Maybe --maybe there is no maybe. She falls in love with him because he's human and kind and warm and his heart races under her palm when she steps close to him, but sometimes she forgets. 

Sometimes she looks at the mirror --at the demon that shows up in her camera-- and she thinks that she doesn't deserve him, that she can't love him right. Because he's human and kind and warm, and his heart has stopped too many times already, and if he could scar his skin would be a map of loss and betrayal, and he still fights to smile even though his eyes are heavy with sadness, and he doesn't let his shoulders sag under the weight of the world. 

What does she have to offer? What good could she do to him? 

 

In her dream, his whole body is bruised and burned and he's not healing. It's her fault, she thinks, it's her fault and she can't fix it, she can't fix him. His hands are made for healing but hers only create destruction. (She's a storm, she's out of control.) She can feel his heartbeat slowing, she shakes him but his eyes won't open. She feels someone trying to pull at her, to drag her away, but--

"Kira? Kira, are you okay?" he asks, voice soft, warm hands on her shoulders. Scott tugs softly at her arm until she turns around in the bed, moves to hide her face against his chest. She can't look him in the eye right now (she could have killed him, god, she could have killed him). He runs delicate fingers through her hair, whispers "it's okay, it was just a dream," and Kira tries to calm down, tries to stop thinking (she could have killed him, she could have killed him). 

He keeps muttering sweet nonsense against the top of her head and she can't take it, she can't keep listening to him and thinking of all the ways in which he's too good for her --too good for this world-- all the ways in which she doesn't deserve him. She tries to wipe the fear off her face, trusts that the dark will be a good enough mask, makes an inhuman effort to look up at him. "I'm okay," she lies, and kisses him so he won't have a chance to question her. 

 

Maybe she leaves because she wants to protect him from the dark spirit that claws to rip out of her chest, maybe she leaves because she wants to protect him from the selfish love that begs to claw its way into his body. Maybe --maybe there is no maybe. 

She's just a girl who stumbled into a war. Kira never wanted to feel responsible for another person's death (now she carries two in the void between her ribs, now there is a monster feeding off her regrets). She's just a girl who fell in love with a boy and now her hands are bloody and the fear rattles her bones and electricity hums in her veins. She never wanted this power, she never wanted this responsibility. 

He chooses to carry it. He's a martyr in the best sense of the word --in the worst sense of the word. He's going to die trying to save everyone (he has, already, and he will again), and she can't do anything to stop him. 

She can't protect him. Not from her, not from the world, not from himself. (Even if she could keep him from all harm, she can't save him from time, and she's going to outlive him whether she wants it or not. The thought hurts too much to linger on it --she still lingers on it.)


End file.
